


A Kitten for Cas

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 16:46:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16857640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	A Kitten for Cas

What the hell did you buy an angel? You’d been done with everyone’s Christmas shopping- except for Cas’s- for the past month. They were all wrapped, and ready to go.

You’d asked Dean what you should get him. He’d simply shrugged and said that he had no idea. So, you asked what he’d gotten him. His face fell and he took off, telling you that he hadn’t even thought to get him something.

Next, you’d gone to Sam. Sam said he’d gotten Cas a book- body language for dummies. You found it borderline offensive, but did get the thought behind it. That wasn’t what you were going for. You adored the blue eyed angelic being, and wanted things to be perfect.

You knew that he liked bees, but there wasn’t much you could do with that information. And then you’d saw him with a stray cat. He looked like he had never been happier, and you knew that’s exactly what you wanted to get him. It had to be perfect. You had to look at the cat, and know that it was meant for Cas.

There was one week until Christmas, which meant you didn’t have long. No one knew why you kept disappearing for hours a day, and you refused to tell them. Day after day you went to every shelter that you could find.

Finally, you found the kitten. She had been brought in just the day before. She was a tannish color with blue eyes. She reminded you of Cas, and she was extremely cuddly. The whole time that you were looking at her, she was rubbing against your cheek, and licking your nose, making you giggle. “You’re perfect.” You grinned, scratching her back.

* * *

“Was that it?” Dean asked, getting up after everyone had unwrapped their gifts.

You got up. “Wait! I didn’t give Cas his. I’ll be right back.” You turned, moving to your room quickly. When you came back out, you were carrying the tiny furry creature in your hands. “I didn’t name her, but she reminded me of you. They said that she’ll need some excellent care, but she’s very loving.”

Cas’s face lit up as he smiled, moving towards you and taking her from you. Instantly, she started purring and nodded off. “I think I’ll call her…. Honey.” You giggled at that. “I do like bees.” He said bashfully.


End file.
